In Someone Else's Care - MarAce Corace
by gone-to-ao3
Summary: 4 year old Corace was sent to live with his uncle Ace for the time being. This is just a long drabble of how the boy copes with having to accept his uncle's partner as his adpotive father as well. This short story is in separate, small parts and the idea came to me in a dream.
1. 1st Part

Corace had been passed on from a young age. It wasn't permanent but it was something that would last most of the kid's childhood.

Due to his young age and vulnerability, the boy's parents had decided to send him to live with his uncle on another pirate ship until they could safely come back for him. From the age of 4 Corace was to grow up in the foster care of Luffy's brother Ace but what they didn't know is that Ace had a partner aboard the ship too. In fact they continued to be oblivious to it as they dropped their son off and left.

Corace had already been acquainted with Ace since birth but it took a while longer to warm up to Marco. His parents hadn't told him about another father being included. Corace clung to Ace's leg whenever Marco was around and although he knew he had to accept him sooner or later, there was something about the man that Corace couldn't put his finger on.

After dinner he had excused himself from the mess hall and toddled off to bed. He swiftly changed into his pyjamas and climbed onto his makeshift bed.

At first Ace and a few other members of the crew had been puzzled as to why Corace wanted to sleep on a pile of blankets and pillows in a small room when he could quite easily sleep with the rest of them. Corace didn't want to cause any trouble and assured them he'd be just fine where he was. For further persuasion the infant told them a story about how he liked to gather up his blankets and pillows and sleep in different places to get used to the feeling.

"S'm people ar' less lucky 'nd 'ave to sleep on the floor." He beamed up with the sweetest smile. "So I want'd to share that feelin' by sleepin' 'n o-other places." He demonstrated enthusiastically by waving his arms about.

After that the others had accepted his story and let him be.

"Okay then, Corace. But if you want to come join the rest of us next door, you can, okay?" Ace assured.

"Mhm!" He nodded happily, still having that same beaming smile on his face. One that reminded the raven a lot like Luffy.


	2. 2nd Part

As time crept on throughout the evening most of the crew members had settled and gone to sleep, all except Ace and Marco who were talking to one another.

Corace was still awake too as he often faced troubles with his sleeping disorder, something that the boy had unfortunately inherited from Law. He laid comfily in the nest shaped bed he had made but still he couldn't sleep. He considered walking around the deck in the open to see if he could wear himself out but he decided against it as he might get caught and cause suspicion as no normal 4 year old would wonder around this late on his own without causing trouble.

He had been on the ship for nearly a month now and already he started to feel home sick. He missed waking up to Luffy's loud calling of "breakfast" as an alarm clock. He missed sitting on his dad's lap as they ate lunch together with the crew. He missed Robin reading to him in the library. He missed Sanji's cooking and watching Zoro train. He also missed Brook's music sessions, Usopp's painting lessons and just lazily sunbathing with Nami. Frankly would allow the boy to climb all over him to take a closer look at all the gadgets he had.

Subconsciously he sighed, closing his eyes to imagine what everyone was doing right now.

"He doesn't seem to have taken a liking to me very much." A voice from next door spoke. He didn't have to lean in closer since his sensitive hearing allowed him to hear clearly what was being said.

"Sure it may not seem like it but I bet he secretly does! Besides, Trafalgar told me that it may take him some time to warm up to new people, especially now that he's in an environment where there's thousands of more crew members than he's used to. Don't worry about it Marco. He'll come around."

An audible sigh could be heard before Marco replied.

"I just hope so." He didn't sound depressed but it was clear in his tone that he was worried ever so slightly.

"I'll go check in on him as I pass. Goodnight."

"Night." And with that, Corace could hear footsteps walking across the room and out. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, not wanting to be caught.

His door opened slowly and he could feel the slight burn of Marco's gentle gaze. It was a few seconds before a shifting could be heard and he felt the warmth of a blanket cover him. He wanted to open his eyes but he managed to refrain himself from doing so. The door closed quietly and the footsteps faded away into the distance.

Corace couldn't help but let a miniature smile crack.


End file.
